The acquisition of real world data for use by digital computing systems remains a challenge, even in view of the continuous evolution of computer and sensor technology. Acquiring accurate data, in real-time, and effectively organizing such data for processing and/or transfer continues to present engineering problems requiring solutions. Further, the need exists for the integration of data acquisition and processing circuitry with corresponding sensors in increasingly small packages.
Many forms of digital imaging equipment including, for example, digital still and motion cameras require the acquisition and processing of visual image data. Conventionally, the sensor used to perform such acquisition has been the Charge Coupled Device (CCD) or the Charge Injection Device (CID). As is well known, each of these devices is fabricated as a semiconductor chip having an array of sensors responsive to light energy (IR and visible). Techniques for integrating processing circuitry with such sensors such that digital images may be acquired in a faster, higher-quality manner with more efficient processing and storage thereof are accordingly advantageous.
Certain imaging applications such as, e.g., virtual reality, multimedia and surveillance require real-time images comprising a wide field of view. Previous techniques for acquiring such images required large, cumbersome multi-camera arrays, complex and expensive wide field of view lenses (that introduce significant image distortion) and non-real time mechanically scanned imagers. Thus, no small, lightweight, real-time, wide field of view imager has heretofore been possible.
The present invention is directed to solutions for the above discussed problems.